Due to its high rotational accuracy and calmness, a fluid dynamic bearing device can be used in a spindle motor for an information apparatus, such as a magnetic disk drive like an HDD, an optical disk drive for a CD-ROM, CD-R/RW, DVD-ROM/RAM, or the like, or a magneto-optical disk drive for an MD, MO, or the like, a polygon scanner motor of a laser beam printer (LBP), a motor for a projector color wheel, or a small motor, such as a fan motor for a cooling fan in an electrical apparatus or the like.
For example, a fluid dynamic bearing device described in JP 2007-285414 A includes: a housing opened on axial both ends thereof; a bearing sleeve arranged on an inner periphery of the housing; a shaft member inserted into an inner periphery of the bearing sleeve; and a lid member that closes a one-end opening portion of the housing. The lid member is formed into a substantial disc shape, and an outer peripheral surface thereof is fixed to an inner peripheral surface of the housing. The fluid dynamic bearing device is incorporated into a motor by fixing an outer peripheral surface of the housing to an inner peripheral surface of a bracket.